


Tangled and Tied

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Bitch Slap (2010)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel was something else. Then everything went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled and Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunesque (Moriavis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> For [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/), who will always be my squee buddy when it comes to ridiculous fucking movies and awesome fucking women. ♥

Hel sauntered into Camero's rack, sinful legs sweeping up into curves meant to pop all of a woman's buttons, and that's how Camero crashed hard and good, nearly losing her life to a two-bit mafia whore with a stupid fucking sword and jarhead tits. The sex, though — that was fucking fantastic.

Camero liked her sweet moments, but she couldn't pass up the hard ride, a rough give and take that made her knees go weak and her breath catch all on its own without being choked. But Hel took it like a beauty queen, all soft moans and small swirls of her hips whenever Camero went down on her. Camero could lick broad, wet stripes over Hel's pussy, suck on Hel's clit like a Tootsie roll, do the morse code finger fuck, and Hel would still gasp quietly, maybe arch a little, and then shiver out a content little smile before patting the mattress with a, "Thanks, hon. I'm good."

Then she'd take Camero slow, dragging her lips over Camero's skin, all tongue and mouth and soft puffs of air until Camero was drenching her prison-issue pants and about to fuck _herself_ to orgasm.

It wasn't the best lay of her life, but it was so fucking good. Almost better than a back room quickie with a dick-for-brains bimbo. It was love. And a lying bitch masquerading as a big shot queenpin ruined it all.

If a second chance was possible— But second chances were as bullshit as the twisted up tale that started this whole rodeo.


End file.
